


Breaking. Fixing?

by l_c3



Series: 5 years- dreamon!Dream [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dialogue, Dreamon!Dream, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild chronophobia, Prisoner!Dream, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_c3/pseuds/l_c3
Summary: George visited Dream in prison for the first time after months of nothing.The man was.. different.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: 5 years- dreamon!Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192040
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Breaking. Fixing?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm on a roll with the inspiration these days. I honestly just wanted to get my own take on the dreamon!dream theory out there, so hopefully you'll like this. Also, this fic is an unofficial second part to my first one, so go read that if you want to :) you don't have to have read that one to understand this one.
> 
> This work is inspired by @stonluU on Twitter check them out :) they had the idea of prisoner Dream having chronophobia, which is some fantastic angst potential.

"-George. I don't know how long I've been in here,"  
Dreams voice quivered, his eyes filled with fear. He was gripping George's forearms tight. Tight enough to leave indents in his skin from piercing nails. He sounded so choked and hurt. 

The man was utterly disheveled, and not in a good way. When George had broken the news of the time that has passed, Dream didn't believe him at first. But you could clearly see the time affecting him. His hair had grown longer and he had stubble. His movement was all terribly sluggish, caused by the mining fatigue.  
You could almost see it affecting him mentally, too. It took so long for him to process the words George said. 

George hadn't thought his first visit would result in Dream breaking in front of him. 

Dream used to be such a strong and confident person that George was almost blinded by his admiration for the other man. But there, in the prison, he was reminded how painfully human Dream was.

Dream had a strong hold on him, eyes wide and filled with so much fear, despair and grief. George didn't understand what he was grieving. 

"George, I can't stay here!"  
Dream cried, his voice shaking and the words almost getting stuck in his throat. His throat was burning from the warm and humid air.  
"It keeps saying that I'll never get to meet any of you again before I die. It keeps talking to me about my nonexistent future… I-I can't.. Can't take it, after all this time I can't take it anymore."  
He stumbled through the words, his hands curling around George's wrists. The last sentence he spoke made George's brow furrow, his hands snaking up to Dreams cheek to hold him. 

"What is…'it'?" He tried carefully. 

George didn't think he actually wanted to know. 

Dream replied with a hushed tone, as if this was some terrible secret. His eyes were flicking around the room, looking at everything but George.

"Th-the Dreamon." 

George's face fell as the words sunk in. 

A Dreamon..

George wasn't allowed to think as Dream started rambling frantically, his hands retreating so he could scratch them with his anxious fury. 

"George, you have to understand, I-I never wanted this! I never wanted to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt Tommy, I.. I never wanted to hurt Sapnap,

I never wanted to hurt you! I wouldn’t have done this! The real me would never do any of this! If I had just been stronger, I could have prevented-"

He looked as if he had tried and failed to talk about this before.

George took a step towards Dream. It broke through his bubble, stopping him in his tracks.  
His hand that had been previously batted away found its way to Dreams chin. His thumb stroked against the stubble there. 

George wiped away a few, stray tears. 

"I believe you." 

He smiled. George didn't know why, but he smiled.  
"You'll be ok, Dream. I know you'd never hurt us." 

His voice was smooth and soft, making it as calming as he possibly could. 

Dream leaned into his touch, with his fingers coming up to brush against George's hand. 

George wanted to kiss the younger. With all his grime and despair. The man had been isolated for far too long. With his literal demons. 

George's smile became a grin when he saw the flickers of hope igniting in Dreams eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter, @Lov_cat3,
> 
> And,  
> Tumblr: Lovecatsweirdstufffromhell :)


End file.
